Vício Escarlate
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Dimitry/Armin, yaoi, lemon. Seu voto de jamais morder um ser humano foi quebrado. Mais do que culpa, Dimitry se depara com sentimentos muito mais poderosos em decorrência daquele incidente. Quando o vício já não se limita mais apenas ao sangue, Dimitry precisa lidar com um desejo cada vez mais obsessivo por aquele jovem… Presente de aniversário para DreNyan!


**Disclaimer:** Amor Doce (Amour Sucré) pertence à Beemoov e a ChiNoMiko, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

A capa é uma fanart de **DreNyan** (siiiim, encomendei a fanart com a própria aniversariante, vejam como sou cara de pau), todos os direitos reservados.

 **Sinopse:** Seu voto de jamais morder um ser humano foi quebrado. Mais do que culpa, Dimitry se depara com sentimentos muito mais poderosos em decorrência daquele incidente. Quando o vício já não se limita mais apenas ao sangue, Dimitry precisa lidar com um desejo cada vez mais obsessivo por aquele jovem…

Presente de aniversário para **DreNyan**!

* * *

 **Notas iniciais da fic:** Esta fic é presente de aniversário para a **DreNyan**! O que posso dizer dessa menina que fez eu me apaixonar por um casal tão inusitado quanto Dimitry/Armin, né? Claro que precisava escrever algo com DiMin (fora a longfic que VAI SAIR, só aguarde qqq). Mas, além disso, sou muito grata pela nossa amizade, pela força que me deu em momentos tensos e desagradáveis.

Dre, espero de coração que seja sempre feliz. Continue sendo essa garota talentosa, inteligente, dedicada e radiante hoje e sempre, viu? Tudo de bom pra você! (Sempre horrível em votos de aniversário, SOS… T.T)

Dedicatórias feitas, vamos à fic propriamente dita. Gostaria de alertá-los de que, para o bem do plot, algumas modificações foram feitas em relação a Dimitry. Diferentemente do jogo (já que a ChiNoMiko revelou que Dimitry cometeu suicídio saindo ao sol quando a docete partiu), nesta fic Dimitry será capaz de andar durante o dia, ainda que seus poderes vampíricos estejam mais debilitados (embora ainda existam). Andei dando uma lida (Wiki, cofcof!) e, apesar de o estilo mais "famoso" de vampiro ser tido como vulnerável à luz solar, em geral ele não é assim considerado. Então optei por essa adaptação, ok?

Além disso, o método para se transformar alguém em um vampiro envolve alguns procedimentos a mais do que simplesmente morder a vítima, ok?

A propósito, nada de docete ou Lynn na vida do Dimitry. A única pessoa por quem nutriu sentimentos mais intensos foi Mary Magdaleine. Bem, até agora q

Espero que, apesar das licenças poéticas que tive de tomar, vocês gostem da fic. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **VÍCIO ESCARLATE**

 **Capítulo 1: Laço de sangue**

 **000**

Realmente achara que havia sido uma boa ideia abandonar sua clausura de mais de um século. Havia se habituado a passar todo aquele tempo em companhia de servos esparsos que mantinham o castelo em condições razoáveis de se habitar, mas estava receando perder a sanidade.

Algumas semanas, quem sabe? Um teste para avaliar se ainda havia humanidade dentro dele. Como pretexto, transmitir os conhecimentos acumulados durante tantos anos através dos livros, que haviam sido sua única janela para o mundo dos mortais. A oportunidade havia caído em seu colo e não poderia desperdiçá-la… seu servo havia lhe informado em primeira mão que um professor da cidade próxima havia se envolvido em um grave acidente na estrada ali perto. Imediatamente se pusera à disposição da escola como substituto.

Como o mundo estaria? Como seriam os inventos que conhecia apenas por suas leituras algo defasadas?

Havia o problema de que precisaria se alimentar. Jurara nunca atacar um humano, e em consequência havia sobrevivido do sangue de animais. Contudo... sabia que o sangue dos animais da floresta não o nutria adequadamente. Seria muito desgastante socializar em plena luz do dia, e tinha medo de, com a fraqueza, ceder a seus instintos vampíricos e ferir alguém...

Mas mesmo aquela questão parecia solucionada graças a uma instituição dos mortais: os _bancos de sangue_. Bastava obter algumas bolsas de concentrado de hemácias vencidas, que seriam descartadas de qualquer forma, e poderia se nutrir de sangue humano sem machucar ninguém. Sabia que aquele concentrado não era tão nutritivo quanto o sangue fresco, mas era a melhor disponível.

Aproveitara a noite anterior ao _grande dia_ , momento em que sua energia era mais plena, para ir à cidade e obter algumas bolsas e roupas mais _modernas_. Deixaria para se alimentar no dia seguinte... despejou o sangue em uma garrafa opaca — o melhor _vinho_ para seu paladar... — e colocou cautelosamente dentro de sua maleta. Precisava economizar suas reservas.

Depositou flores no túmulo de sua falecida noiva Mary Magdaleine e foi repousar. Teria de retornar aos antigos hábitos diurnos...

 **000**

— SILÊNCIO!

Dimitry não exprimiu qualquer sinal de sobressalto com o grito da senhora a seu lado, mas o mesmo não se deu em relação aos jovens que, momentos antes, promoviam uma algazarra em sala de aula.

Ante o silêncio que se seguiu, a diretora de Sweet Amoris prosseguiu em seus esclarecimentos.

— Como eu dizia, o Professor Faraize sofreu um lamentável acidente e terá de ficar de licença por dois meses. Nesse meio-tempo, a disciplina de História ficará a cargo do Professor Ionesco.

A Diretora Shermansky se voltou a Dimitry e disse em voz baixa, sorrindo:

— O senhor caiu do céu, professor! Eu nem tinha colocado algum anúncio ainda... espero que faça um bom trabalho.

De certa forma, havia sido uma coincidência feliz, de fato. Dimitry assentiu educadamente.

— Grato pela introdução, Senhora Shermansky. Farei o possível.

— Então eu os deixo em suas mãos.

A diretora deixou a sala de aula e Dimitry se voltou aos alunos que o fitavam com curiosidade. Entendia. Tendo mantido sua aparência de vinte anos, realmente parecia jovem demais para ser professor. Deveria deixar claro que sabia manter a disciplina, ou eles não respeitariam sua autoridade docente. Em seu tempo, castigos físicos eram suficientes, mas, pela reunião que tivera com a diretora antes da aula, aparentemente os métodos disciplinares do século XXI eram bem mais brandos...

— Pois muito bem... — Sua voz profunda ecoou pelo recinto — Como teremos dois meses pela frente, preciso avaliar os conhecimentos de vocês. O Professor Faraize enviou à escola o programa didático, mas o _nível_ em que se encontram me dirá se deverei ser mais severo e me aprofundar ou se deverei fornecer uma base primeiro...

A classe continuava em um silêncio algo fascinado. Sabia que seus poderes de vampiro eram bem mais fracos durante o dia, então supunha que o interesse daqueles jovens em suas palavras deveria se relacionar a outra coisa. Sua voz se mantinha baixa. De certa forma, aqueles garotos pareciam ter notado que Dimitry não era o tipo de professor que se perdia com algazarras.

— Escrevam seus nomes em uma folha de papel e copiem as perguntas que irei ditar. Como a aula terá dois tempos, o primeiro deles será usado para que as respondam...

— Professor! — Uma aluna loira, um tanto corada, ergueu a mão — Ah... quantos anos o senhor tem? Parece tão novo...

Havia um leve tom de malícia na voz da garota que o fez franzir ligeiramente a testa.

— Senhorita...?

— Ambre, professor... — A moça buscava caprichar em sua voz mais melíflua.

— Pois bem, senhorita Ambre, a minha idade certamente não consta do programa que a senhorita precisa aprender. Desta forma, tal informação é absolutamente desnecessária. Primeira pergunta...

A loira fez uma expressão algo chocada pela resposta seca e baixou a cabeça para a folha, visivelmente ofendida pela rejeição. _Ah, essas crianças de hoje_...

A turma toda parecia ter entendido que Dimitry não estava para brincadeira. O primeiro tempo de aula se passou em quase total silêncio, apenas o farfalhar de folhas interrompendo ocasionalmente a calmaria. Mantinha-se sentado à sua mesa, observando as expressões daqueles garotos — alguns compenetrados, outros visivelmente angustiados e outros, ainda, aparentemente resignados com a própria falta de conhecimento sobre a matéria.

Findo o tempo, recolheu as folhas e se pôs a falar sobre um pouco sobre a Guerra Franco-Prussiana. Ah, ele se lembrava… naquela época, fazia poucos anos que havia ingressado no caminho para a eternidade, e já havia passado a assistir aos eventos históricos com o olhar de um espectador que não tinha mais o que temer. Dava detalhes, esmerava-se em transmitir àqueles garotos avoados um pouco da relevância que aquela guerra havia tido para a França e toda a Europa. Um ou outro ainda parecia um tanto disperso, mas parecia ter captado a atenção da maioria…

… Seus olhos pousaram em um rapaz moreno no fundo da sala.

Diferentemente de seus colegas, que olhavam para o professor ou para as anotações, aquele garoto tinha as mãos sob a carteira e os olhos também voltados para algo ali embaixo. Não parecia prestar a mínima atenção à aula. Estaria lendo algo?

Enquanto falava, caminhou lentamente entre as carteiras, dirigindo-se ao fundo. Chegando lá, sequer ergueu o tom de voz:

— … E eu suponho que este jovem aqui possa nos dizer a importância da Batalha de Sedan para o estabelecimento da república na França, não é?

Viu-o se sobressaltar e arregalar olhos azuis em sua direção. De relance, Dimitry pôde ver uma tela luminosa sobre a coxa do garoto. Oh, sim… aquelas novas tecnologias.

— Eu… quê?

Dimitry deu um longo suspiro. Em sua época, o garoto à sua frente receberia uma punição bastante _física_ , mas deveria se adequar aos novos tempos.

— Seu nome, garoto.

— Armin… — O rapaz deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

— Pois muito bem… terá uma detenção a cumprir hoje, ao final das aulas da tarde, nesta sala mesmo. Não se atreva a se olvidar.

— Olvid…?

— "Esquecer", garoto — O idioma parecia de fato ter se degenerado com o passar dos anos — Está avisado.

Não contava ter de punir um aluno em seu primeiro dia de aula, mas pelo menos não passaria por fraco ou maleável. Deu-lhe as costas, retomando a aula de onde havia parado.

 **000**

Ainda bem que havia trazido consigo a garrafa com o concentrado de hemácias, pois chegaria a seu castelo um pouco mais tarde que o previsto devido à detenção.

O garoto Armin estava, como ordenado, aguardando-o na sala de aula, parecendo bastante aborrecido, mas resignado. Não pôde deixar de abrir um levíssimo sorriso ao vê-lo mexendo no tal _objeto eletrônico_ que carregava. Parecia viciado naquilo.

— Não deveria trazer esse objeto à escola, garoto — Fez-se notar, e Armin ergueu a cabeça — Graças a ele, você terá de ficar até mais tarde na escola hoje, certo?

— O senhor também, professor — Respondeu o aluno, um tanto atrevidamente — O senhor não preferiria…?

— Nem tente — Dimitry o cortou com um sorrisinho algo divertido. Uma típica criança arteira, aquele moço. Apanhou o objeto, depositando-o sobre a mesa do professor — Pegue seu caderno, garoto, você vai escrever um pouco. Quero que resuma o capítulo do livro referente à Guerra Franco-Prussiana. Se não prestou atenção à aula, preciso garantir que vai aprender a lição de qualquer maneira, certo? Quero um resumo decente, desde a ascensão de Napoleão III até as implicações do Tratado de Frankfurt. Faça um bom trabalho, sim?

Sentou-se despreocupadamente à mesa enquanto o rapaz apanhava livro e caderno. Talvez pudesse aproveitar aquele tempo para ler os exercícios e avaliar o nível das turmas.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, a sala estava praticamente silenciosa. O sol já atravessava obliquamente o vidro das janelas anunciando o entardecer e Dimitry se sentiu um pouco inquieto. Àquela altura, havia programado se alimentar; o dia havia sido cansativo, cheio de novidades para alguém que mal via pessoas, e realmente precisava repôr as energias. Será que o garoto estranharia se apanhasse a garrafa em sua maleta…? Armin estava sentado na carteira diante dele, mas contava que ele não sentisse o cheiro de sangue.

Destrancou a maleta, abrindo-a. Ali estava… quase suspirou de alívio, indo pegá-la quando…

— ACUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAM!

— … Isso foi a Senhora Shermansky? — Dimitry olhou para a porta, preocupado.

— Acho que sim…

Dimitry, em um impulso, deixou apressadamente a sala em busca da diretora. Foi encontrá-la no corredor, parecendo lívida de raiva.

— O que houve?

— O… Totó! — A diretora espumava — Meu cãozinho! Ele sumiu de novo! Não fique aí parado, ajude a procurar!

Dimitry respirou fundo ante a histeria daquela senhora, mas precisava manter a pose. Tentou se concentrar… mesmo um pouco embotados durante o dia, seus instintos vampíricos poderiam encontrar os rastros olfativos do animal sem muita dificuldade. O cheiro vinha da sala onde estivera aplicando a detenção ao garoto Armin. Dirigiu-se para lá às pressas.

O som agourento de vidro quebrando chegou a seus ouvidos sensíveis ainda a metros de distância do recinto aonde se dirigia.

Parou à porta e a cena ali dentro pareceu congelar: o cão sobre a mesa, a maleta caída no chão…

E Armin fitando de olhos arregalados o conteúdo rubro no chão, mesclado aos cacos esverdeados.

 **000**

O cachorro foi devidamente enxotado porta afora, apavorado, correndo de volta à dona.

Trancou a porta.

— E-eu… f-foi sem querer…

O rapaz parecia apavorado demais para um simples acidente. A constatação era óbvia: ele havia percebido o que era aquele líquido na garrafa…

Aproximou-se de Armin, que estava extremamente pálido. Podia farejar o medo… sim, seus instintos de caçador estavam exacerbados pela fome, e aquele cheiro _humano_ …

O que deveria estar pensando? Que era um psicopata? Algum adepto de feitiçaria negra?

Um _vampiro_?

— Garoto… — Murmurou enquanto se aproximava. Via-o recuar mais e mais, mas não tinha para onde fugir… logo estava encurralado em um canto da sala — Acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui…

Seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente. Não lamberia doentiamente aquele concentrado de hemácias no chão, não se prestaria àquele tipo de cena. Precisava se alimentar antes que perdesse o controle de si mesmo, e não tinha nenhum animal selvagem à disposição…

 _Apenas Armin_.

— Você não deveria ter visto o que viu — Continuou, os rostos muito próximos, sua voz pouco acima de um sussurro — Eu preciso me alimentar, você me entende, não? Aquela foi a forma que eu havia encontrado de fazê-lo sem precisar morder ninguém.

Viu os olhos azuis se arregalarem em compreensão e soube que as suspeitas do moreno haviam sido finalmente confirmadas.

— Se eu não me alimentar nos próximos minutos, posso perder o controle e atacar alguém. Não quer que isso aconteça, quer? — Viu-o sacudir negativamente a cabeça em um gesto frenético e continuou — Então você entende o que terei de fazer…

Ouviu-o ofegar, mas não se importou. Inclinou-se ligeiramente, abaixando com os dedos o lenço azul que o garoto trazia ao pescoço, e cravou suas presas na pele tenra do mais novo.

 **000**

Aquilo era muito diferente de se alimentar de animais.

Jamais havia atacado um humano devido ao seu juramento, então nunca tinha conhecido a sensação de afundar na pele quente e sem pelos e sorver aquele líquido morno e tão precioso… tão nutritivo, direto da fonte. Como havia se contentado com sangue de criaturas da floresta durante tantos anos? Como pudera acreditar que um concentrado de hemácias pudesse satisfazê-lo tanto quanto aquele fluido _vivo_ , íntegro, fresco?

 _Sangue "O" positivo… razoável..._

Armin havia se tensionado de susto com a investida, mas seu corpo já estava entregue ao torpor enquanto tinha seu sangue sugado.

As mãos do garoto se agarravam sem muita força a seus braços. Ele parecia querer desfalecer, o que era o sinal de que Dimitry talvez estivesse indo longe demais naquele arrebatamento. Apartou-se um pouco, apanhando um lenço em seu bolso e pressionando com firmeza o local da mordida, ouvindo um baixo gemido de dor em resposta.

— Não fique assim, estou estancando o sangramento…

Armin parecia atordoado… fitava insistentemente seus lábios manchados de sangue.

— Oh, que rude de minha parte… — Com o lenço ocupado, teve de limpar a boca com a própria língua.

Pensando ser o suficiente, removeu seu lenço e amparou o moreno, guiando-o até a carteira mais próxima. Sentou-se diante dele, suspirando. Sentia-se muito mais tranquilo… aliás, sentia-se bem como nunca antes. Era aquele o efeito do sangue humano?

— Agora me escute com atenção… — Em voz baixa — Tudo o que aconteceu aqui… deve ficar apenas entre nós. Se eu descobrir que mais alguém ficou sabendo, serei obrigado a tomar medidas _drásticas_ para que minha identidade não seja divulgada. Entendeu bem?

Armin engoliu em seco e acenou lentamente com a cabeça.

— E… existe uma outra questão, também.

Não era _justo_ … céus, não era justo ter de se contentar com aquele concentrado _morto_ tendo a oportunidade de degustar daquele sangue fresco, vivo, delicioso! Tinha de reverter a situação a seu favor. Refletiu por um momento, calculando seu próximo movimento.

— Entende, é um pouco complicado encontrar concentrado de hemácias em boas condições… não posso correr o risco de perder novamente meu suprimento e em uma situação ainda mais grave que a de hoje. Portanto… a partir de hoje, a cada dois dias, você me alimentará com seu sangue.

— Q-quê…? — A voz de Armin falhava — Mas assim eu vou morrer seco…!

— Seu corpo será capaz de se recuperar em um dia, não se preocupe. Com esse intervalo, poderei permanecer nutrido e você não sofrerá mal algum. Como pôde perceber, sei me controlar e não sugarei mais do que o mínimo necessário.

Armin baixou os olhos, parecendo pensar. Dimitry aguardou sem muita preocupação. Sabia que o rapaz não teria como recusar, apavorado como estava.

— … Olha lá, hein…

— Confie em mim, jovem Armin, da mesma forma como confiarei em você com relação ao meu segredo — Abriu um ligeiro sorriso por um momento, mas logo retomou a seriedade — A partir de amanhã você será meu assistente. Assim não estranharão quando eu precisar ficar a sós com você.

Ante a confirmação silenciosa do garoto, cruzou os braços.

— Agora, garoto… vá para casa. Descanse bem, seu sangue estava encharcado de adrenalina, precisa relaxar... cobrarei o resumo em outra oportunidade. Coma adequadamente para manter a saúde. E… o que é esse cheiro estranho, meio artificial de… _queijo_ vindo de você?

Armin, surpreso, arregaçou uma manga para cheirar o próprio braço.

— Cheiro…? Não sinto de nada. Oh… — Pareceu atinar — Ah, você… tem o nariz mais sensível, né… deve ser o salgadinho de queijo que eu costumo comer.

— Corte-o de sua dieta… além de nada nutritivo, ele distorce o sabor do seu sangue. Não sabia que olfato e paladar estão sempre relacionados?

O rosto de Armin se contorceu em uma expressão desconfortável e Dimitry compreendeu. Devia ser uma situação um tanto inusitada para um mortal ter o sabor de seu próprio sangue sendo debatido daquela forma tão… banal. Rumou até a mesa do professor, pegando de volta o aparelho eletrônico que confiscara pouco antes e o devolvendo a Armin.

— Sente-se melhor? Precisa de companhia até sua casa?

— Meu irmão ficou de me esperar na lanchonete… — Armin respondeu, guardando o objeto no bolso e se levantando devagar da carteira. Rumou até seu material escolar, guardando-o um pouco trêmulo.

— Qualquer coisa diga que você teve uma queda de pressão — Dimitry o aconselhou, destrancando a porta.

Na saída, ainda o fitou por um momento e levou os dedos pálidos ao pescoço de Armin, ajeitando melhor o lenço azulado que usava e que serviria para encobrir a marca da mordida.

— Use sempre.

— Já uso, professor.

— Bom garoto…

Armin, ainda um pouco perturbado, deixou a sala de aula a passos vacilantes. Dimitry, por sua vez, foi em busca de material para limpar o concentrado de hemácias e os cacos da garrafa antes que alguém pudesse ver. Enquanto o fazia, refletia sobre sua nova situação.

Não poderia negar que estava um tanto desgostoso ao se lembrar do terror nos olhos do jovem. Havia jurado nunca atacar ninguém, havia prometido não se tornar um monstro sanguinário e amoral. Havia sido forçado pelas circunstâncias, de fato, mas não queria ser visto como uma criatura maligna. Fizera o possível para ser cortês após a mordida, mas Armin obviamente ainda precisava processar todo o ocorrido… estava visivelmente em choque.

Contudo… seria incapaz de esquecer a sensação gloriosa que o acometeu quando aquele fluido vital invadiu sua boca naquele momento. Sentia a vida pulsar em seus braços e em seus lábios, e nunca havia tido uma refeição tão nutritiva e saborosa. Seria _errado_ aproveitar aquelas circunstâncias para se render àquele prazer de que havia se privado por tantos anos?

Deslizou um dedo lentamente pelos próprios lábios. Não, não era errado… era _necessário_ , dessa forma poderia evitar perder o controle e atacar alguém à revelia e, aí sim, acabar matando um ser humano. Seria só por dois meses… só enquanto lecionava ali, e logo voltaria à clausura por muitos outros anos, novamente se contentando com animais selvagens e subprodutos de doação de sangue…

Seria capaz de tornar a se contentar apenas com aquilo depois de provar o sangue daquele jovem?

 _E se acabasse se viciando?_

Suspirou. Estava mesmo procurando mil desculpas para ter novamente o prazer de provar sangue humano, e estava usando aquele garoto como um meio de satisfazer o desejo que sempre existira dentro de si, latente, aquele instinto vampírico que sempre buscara suprimir.

O Sol já se punha e Dimitry retornou a seu castelo. Desta vez, não visitaria o túmulo da noiva. Sentia-se, sim, culpado por ter violado seu juramento, ainda que por um bem maior.

Mas parte de si ansiava por provar aquele garoto novamente…

 _CONTINUA..._

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo:**

* Pesquisei um sobrenome de origem romena pro Dimitry porque imaginei que combinaria melhor (tá, é clichê, mas né… q). Era pra ser "Ionescu", mas, de acordo com a Wikipédia, "Muitos romenos na França mudaram esta terminação de seus sobrenomes para "-esco" porque esta forma é pronunciada "-cu" em francês". Então usei "Ionesco", mesmo, de forma a ressaltar que Dimitry seja francês de origem romena.

* * *

Então… espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo. É a primeira vez que escrevo com o Dimilícia, então espero que tenha ficado razoável.

Armin apático e apagado, né? Neste capítulo o enfoque era no Dimitry, mesmo. No próximo, vocês verão o lado do Armin nessa história.

Próximo capítulo amanhã!

 _Kissus_ ,

Lune Kuruta

 **(23** **/09/2015)**


End file.
